


[podfic] Children Are The Future

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Series: Keep the Bouquets, Throw Away the Grooms [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: "This isn’t a perfect world, Margaery, but I would choose it over any other."





	[podfic] Children Are The Future

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Children Are The Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740988) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



> Takes place about five years after part two.

**Fic** : Children Are The Future

 **Author** : Netgirl_y2k

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 10:03

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 9,21 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wxw0a87coo19vrx/Netgirl_y2k+-+Children+Are+The+Future+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/hmutdt4j)


End file.
